Daenova
"Greetings. I must make this brief, my time is short. I am Daenova. I am a demon." - Daenova, SOMETHING CHANGED Daenova is a exiled god of Ather and during Arc 1 to Arc 5 of The Atherian Knights series, is considered to be CalTheSpy's dark half. Manipulative and deceitful, Daenova makes deals with those he befriends in order to regain his lost power. During Arc 5, more of Daenova's backstory is revealed. Daenova had formally been the Ather God of Darkness, but his power had been revoked by Athena Highla and his original body destroyed. Appearance Daenova's form changes depending on who he possesses due to his real body having been long since destroyed. During his possession of Kharon, he took on the form of Kharon himself, but with his dark eyes and white pupils. During his possession of CalTheSpy, he took on a similar look to CalTheSpy. He appears as a Black Spy, with a black Made-Man rose. Unlike CalTheSpy, his suit is done up and he does not wear The Sneaking Spats Of Sneaking. During Arc 5, Daenova continues to appear in the form of CalTheSpy after he regains his physical form and separates from CalTheSpy. Personality Daenova is a manipulative being, able to convince even the most strongwilled warrior into doing what he demands. Daenova is a quiet sly being, but can be considered threatening by many just by standing before him. When he is angry, the glitchy effects associated with Daenova usually become much faster and spastic. Daenova can suprisingly be known to be helpful to those who made a deal with him, offering ancient powers and abilities to those willing to work with him. History Daenova was originally the Ather God of Darkness, but his power was taken from him years ago by Athena Highla after he threatened to destroy Ather. His physical form was defeated by Acheron and Kharon during their first battle together, which lead to Athena exiling him as a god. Daenova, now only a spirit, met with Kharon after a new dark threat (under his control) began to threaten Ather. He agreed to give Kharon powerful new magic, but only if Kharon agreed to fuse his soul with the spirit of Daenova's, allowing him to live on forever. Kharon had no intention to betray his friends and planned to destroy Daenova before he was forced to undertake his part of the deal. However, he never got the chance as he was killed by a horde of shadow beings during the first trial. Acheron later managed to reach the end of the trials and defeated Daenova in his true form, giving his soul to do so. Arc 1 Daenova's spirit resided dormant inside of Kharon's descendants for years, and later came to life once more inside of CalTheSpy, Kharon's decendant. Daenova makes no appearances throughout Arc 1. Arc 2 Daenova made his actual first appearance in his CalTheSpy form after Cal's death at the hands of Project X, attempting to convince Cal to give in and surrender control of his body, taking the form of Cal's friends and family to manipulate him. However, he was interupted by GenoCal at the last minute, who managed to convince Cal into returning and defeating Project X. Daenova makes no appearances for the finale of Arc 2, but it is presumed he still resides in Cal's soul. Arc 3 Daenova makes few appearances during Arc 3 of The Atherian Knights series. Cal mentions him when Ford talks about being afraid to activate the portal for fears of bringing Exodus back from the Void. Cal tells him he knows too well about fears of darker sides. Arc 4 Daenova does make a few appearances throughout Arc 4 and parts of his backstory are revealed as well, which are meant to foreshadow the events that occur in Arc 5. He also takes brief control of Cal's body to confront Stormrage and his spirit, Callum, to give them a warning that he would regain control of his physical form someday. Arc 5 After The Atherian Knights travel to Ather, Cal is briefly attacked by Athena, who senses the darkness emanating from Daenova, which she had sensed years ago with Kharon. She defeats Cal with her sword, but it's power releases Daenova from his pernament bond with CalTheSpy and giving him his physical form. Daenova later regained control of his physical form during Arc 5 and separated his soul from CalTheSpy. He later manipulated CalTheSpy into becoming the Knight of Darkness, who was later freed after Shadowflare defeated him in battle. Daenova was once again defeated by CalTheSpy in a series of events similar to the deaths of the original Ather Knights. His physical form was destroyed once more, but with his spirit form remaining, he manages to escape. Arc 6 Daenova later made a deal with and takes control of Valiant Dreger, giving him his magic abilities. He was exiled once more after Cal manages to break Valiant from his unbreakable bond with Daenova, freeing him. Trivia * Daenova appearance and personality is meant to reference Darkiplier, the dark half of Markiplier. In addition, Daenova's rival, the dark side of Kendra, is also similar to Antisepticeye, Darkiplier's rival. * In addition, much like Darkiplier, Daenova was considered CalTheSpy's dark half. * Daenova's first appearance on CalTheSpy's channel was October 2017, in the video SOMETHING CHANGED. * Whenever Daenova appears in videos, a glitchy staticky effect similar to a broken VHS tape appears.